


Mid-morning

by V3RT1G0



Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, that's all, you're welcome pyro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 03:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16736361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V3RT1G0/pseuds/V3RT1G0
Summary: The Amnesiac wakes up, not sure of where she is with a blanket tucked around her and a kind Survivor waiting.-this is all for you, pyro.





	Mid-morning

**Author's Note:**

> here i hope this is satisfactory and pure enough

She wakes up warm and foggy, her brain milky and a film over the world. She is not confident in how or why she is here, on a couch in a basement paneled with auburn wood, a blanket draped over her not unlike she is a decrepit piece of furniture. She is alive, but she frowns, not sure of how much she is living. Amnesiac. It is what she is, the passing period- that she remembers, that one word, the definition of her existence after she Forgot and before she Remembers.

The Amnesiac coughs. Her throat hurts and her lips are cracked. Where is she? She isn’t— is— no, isn’t— at her own home.

“You okay?” she hears. She turns to the voice. The woman is tall and of average build. The Amnesiac finds her pale blonde hair enticing; she thinks it would be soft. Her mother—no, childhood friend—no, babysitter, had hair the same shade. Mira, that was her name, made good pasta for her when her parents forgot to come home. Maybe it was soup. She does not remember. She misses Mira, if that is her name after all.

The woman in front of the Amnesiac says, “You probably want some water, here, I can get some. You stayed here last night, it was late so you didn’t want to go home, remember?”

The Amnesiac does not remember, but she nods regardless. The woman is a Survivor, the Amnesiac knows, now. She is kind and she is passive, simply wants to live. The Amnesiac can respect that. “Thank you.”

As the Survivor turns away the Amnesiac is struck. She’s quite sure she slept with her, or at least she thinks so. It’s not alarming, just not something she is used to, with her lack of memory and lack of reality. She’s glad the Survivor is still not tired of her. The Amnesiac waits patiently with her feet dangling off the couch, her hands tucked under her thighs like a child’s. She thinks she has done this, the night before last, maybe the night before that. The shirt she is wearing does not smell like her own and her shoes are kicked next to a pile of folded clothes on a cluttered desk, so she has been here long enough for a load of laundry.

The Survivor’s got a mug in her left hand and she gives it to the Amnesiac without a word, just puts it there like it’s a familiar routine. Maybe it is. The water is kind of lukewarm, but it smooths the Amnesiac’s throat as she drinks it. When she feels like the gunk is out of her esophagus she begins to say, “Thank you, I— how many times—”

“You’ve been here a few days,” the Survivor interrupts. She looks a little guilty that she had interrupted, but the Amnesiac doesn’t catch onto it. “I’m sorry, I—forget, this is maybe new.”

She forgets, the Amnesiac thinks, that’s funny. But she’s not entirely right. The Amnesiac does remember, now, she’s happy like this. Warm nights under the thick quilts in the Survivor’s bedroom, always waking up on the couch, just to make the Amnesiac feel safer. “No, I— I do, I— yeah, thank you, it’s okay.” She’s aware that she’s rambling, and she blushes a little bit, sipping at her water to hide the pink on her cheeks.

The Survivor only smiles more at this, her eyes creasing at the edges in affection. “You can stay as long as you want.”

“Thanks,” the Amnesiac says, meaning it. “I’ll keep that in mind.” The Survivor finds that funny and giggles a little as she leans in to kiss the Amnesiac.

“I’ll go make some breakfast,” the Survivor says. “Come find me when you’re ready, I'm always here.” The Amnesiac makes a mental note to do that. She hopes she remembers.


End file.
